Nittawosew Eluwilussit
Nittawosew Eluwilussit is the Liberial Advocate of Chawosauria and was part of the Rebels of the Chawallian Regime, she was raised by a Liberial Family and her family are of Native American Tribes, but came from two different tribes, she is converted to the Liberial Christian Denomination ''called the ''United Church of Christ, she has deep support for the United Church of Canada which is a Liberial Canadian United Church of Christ, she reads the United Church of Christ version of the Holy Bible and has extreme support for Marriage Equality '''and had Opposed her mother's home-state, '''Oklahoma '''for having Sodomy Laws until 2003, when the U.S. Supreme Court struck-down all of Oklahoma's Sodomy Laws. She believes the Holy Spirit has faith in the LGBT Community (which LGBT means, '''L ''Lesbian'' G'' Gay'' B ''Bisexual and '''T 'Transgender), her church has a program called the Open and Affirming '''''Process which the LGBT should show their sexual orientation in front of the eyes of god and they'll be blessed for coming out in front of god freely without being told that their sexual orientation is wrong, and supports Heterosexuals who do support the Rights of the LGBT to Affirm that they believe that people of the LGBT '''Should have rights '''without being told that by saying that it is rebellious against the Holy Spirit. In 1988, Nittawosew affirmed openly as a '''Pro-Gay Heterosexual '''and is prepared to support the LGBT Social Movements, her parents who are not Christian, but believe in Liberalism and they believe that Nittawosew is blessed as their daughter, her parents do not believe in Discrimination on the basis on Race, Ethnicity, Ancestry, Religion, Disability, ''Including '''Sexual Orientation and Gender Identity and or Gender Expression, and her parents do not believe in the Ban on Gay Marriage as Constitutional and do not believe that Homosexuals should be arrested just because they love who they love, which they say arresting those for Love or Marriage are all wrong and unjust and against the laws of nature. Nittawosew's Parents don't believe it is right to persecute someone for loving another person, male or female, Nittawosew was raised by her parents that it is wrong to harm sexual nature with laws and policies and should be equal to marry and love anyone they want. Nittawosew believes it is wrong to harm Human Sexuality unless it is rape and she had so much faith. Early Life Dowanhowee Leotie Eluwilussit was born on February 10, 1973 in New York City, born to a liberal family, her parents, Abooksigun Eluwilussit and Adsila Ahyoka, she attended to Suffolk County Elementary School and Middle School and High School, she lives and still lives in New York and she loves the state, she is the mother of Five Children and still raising three children. Personal Life Dowanhowee began getting pregnant at aged 16, but she was willing to raise her son, Jacob Lopez, she was in a relationship with Jacob Simba and had a baby, Joseph Simba and was married twice, but two of these marriages failed, she had three children from her first marriage. Religion Leotie is part of the United Church of Christ and she supports all Civil Rights, Women's Rights including LGBT Rights and Abortion Rights as part of the Christian Denomination's sex ed process, when she was advocating in Chawosauria, she is opposed to Chawosauria's Defense of Pregnancy Act. Ethnicity Leotie is Native American, she is of the Algonquin Tribe and visits her Father's homeland, Canada and she visits the United Church of Canada and she supports freedom of religion and she does not believe in the Discrimination against Irreligion and against laws against them. Career Nittawosew had been in Chawosauria since 2001, but she was a Closeted Christian, Nittawosew had began a show, The Nittawosew Eluwilussit Show which lasted from 2001 to today, while living in Chawosepia, she served as a soldier in the war on terror until having a war accident after being blown up by a grenade, while still injured, she was send home early in 2002 back to the United States as early retirement back to her family, but currently went home in 2001 before Christmas, she was praised by her christian denomination, the United Church of Christ in her church, in 2002, she returned to Chawosauria with injury recovered, she could now walk and run, after giving birth to another and her last child in 2002, she had an effective disease in her stomach and wound. in 2009, she was interviewed by Jacob Potter over the issue of her son's sexual orientation on the Bisexual Universe and her unapproval to her son coming out infront of Chawosaurian Publicity, but supported that, Nittawosew's Christian Denomination supports LGBT Justice, so does Nittawosew, but disapproves her son coming out in Chawosepia, Chawosauria, Shihuangdia, Slavicanity, Ohalianity, even though she said absolutely nothing to anyone, or her son, just supported. Nittawosew became the founder of the LCJAUCC and she supported the Freedom of Religion Movement. Liberal Activism in Chawosauria Leotie advocates for Civil Rights for Christians and all of the LGBT and heard that her father was the successor of Samantha Wawetseka and wants her father to hand rights to Christians, but her father deeply accepts her Christian Denomination and other LGBT Affirming and or Liberal Christian Denominations, but he does not accept Classical and Social Conservative Christian Denominations. Leotie supports the Freedom of Religion Movement and the Chawosaurian Feminist Liberation Movement and the Chawosaurian Liberation Movement. Advocacy in Chawosauria Leotie wants the ending of the Chawallianic Wars and the beginning of the Chawosaurian Peace Movement, Leotie supports charity for everyone and says, God wants peace to all men and women, Leotie supports Stacy Powell in the Powell v. Chawmania case and Powell v Lawson case that would take place by 2016-2018. Health Nittawosew is diagnosed with a disease that her stomach is roundly big, but Nittawosew is not fat or overweight, she had been diagnosed with the disease since her last Pregnancy. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:American Liberal